


What I Need You to Be

by KleoHoney



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Damaged, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Hurt, Kidnapping, Nipple Play, non-con, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/pseuds/KleoHoney
Summary: Bucky Barnes wanted something that he could keep for himself. He chose you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Dark!Bucky/Reader, winter soldier/reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! Leave kudos/comments to let me know what you think!

Waking up was like fighting your way out of a pool of syrup. Sleep clung to you and you fought hard to shake it off, slowing stretching aching limbs and blinking heavy eyelids. Your head felt heavy, like someone had shoved weights in to it. Your mouth felt like cotton wool and you smacked your lips a few times, tasting something chemical on your tongue.

The first physical thing that registered was the soft bed beneath you. The sheets _felt_ expensive, softer than anything you imagined possible. The pillows beneath your head were difficult to part with, and you sat up with a groan.

“Annie?” your voice was croaky. “Did we get a room? This looks way too expensive.”

It had been your friend’s twenty third birthday last night and you’d stupidly agreed to celebrate it however she liked. Naturally, that had meant going out into the early hours of the morning. Last time you’d checked a clock it had been shortly after two. The light streaming through the curtains told you it was later than that.

“Annie?” your throat was unbelievably scratchy. 

There was a glass of water on a bedside table, accompanied by two tablets. They looked like paracetamol, so you didn’t think twice before shoving them in your mouth and gulping down the water.

Drinking was so not your thing. You went way overboard last night and now you were paying the price. Annie was convincing; you’d drank almost everything she’d handed to you. Never would you go out with her again.

Blinking to clear the haze, you took in the room. It was plain. The only furniture was the bed you were on, the bedside table and an empty bookshelf. The furniture looked expensive, but the lack of anything else had your heart trembling in your chest.

There was one door, opposite the bed. Didn’t hotels normally have an en-suite? Where the hell was Annie? In fact, where was your purse? 

When you tried to stand, your legs gave out beneath you. Your knees hit the floor and you gasped in pain, barely having time to catch yourself with shaking arms before you hit the floor. You were sobering up, that was for sure. 

The longer you looked at the room, the more odd it became. It was as if someone who had never seen a bedroom before had been asked to design one. You began to shake and it wasn’t from your headache.

“Annie?” you croaked, but you knew it was useless. Annie wasn’t here.

Wherever _here_ was.

The sound of a key in a lock had you jerking backwards, bashing your back on the bed frame. You scrambled up, hauling yourself onto the bed and pulling yourself up to lead against the headboard in the corner. Thirty seconds became and minute; the sound of locks being undone sent a bolt of terror and hopelessness shooting through you.

The man that walked in was not what you expected. The man in your mind was old, stooped and dirty. This was quite possibly the most handsome man you had ever seen. Brown hair pulled back into a bun, blue eyes clear and friendly, shirt tight on a muscular figure. Your eyes travelled down his arms and latched onto the single glove. You shivered hard.

Somehow, that was worse.

Blue eyes strayed to the bedside table. “You found the tablets? How are you feeling? You drank a lot last night.”

You licked your lips. “I want to leave.”

He ignored you, instead stepping closer. “You know you can’t handle that much alcohol, doll. It’s bad for you.”

“Please,” your voice was tinged with desperation, “I don’t want to be here.”

“I...I wanted to do this differently but then last night...your friend left you. You were so drunk, stumbling around in the street. What kind of man would I be if I left you?”

“Can I go home?”

“Doll.” his voice was sharp, his fists clenched. “This _is_ home.”

“No it’s not.” a tear rolled off your nose and you realised you had started crying.

You screamed when his fist connected with the walk, sending cracks across the surface. Your eyes grew wide and your head throbbed. 

His chest was heaving. Strands of hair were working their way from the hair tie and somehow he looked even more intimidating. This man was huge in all aspects. Even from five feet away you could easily see how he dwarfed you.

“Never, _ever_ , say that again.” his eyes were dark. “This is home now. _Our_ home.”

Your stomach growled and you cringed. It reminded you of the water; you’d drank that without a second thought. How foolish.

“Hungry?” his voice was light. “You must be. I’ll make you something.”

The door swung shut. The locks clicked back into place and you flinched, teeth clattering. This could not be happening to you.

What had he been talking about? Annie had been with you the entire night, or, at least what you could remember of it. After two o’clock, everything was black. Whether that was because or alcohol or some mystery drug, you had no idea.

You stumbled from the bed. Your legs could barely hold your weight but you made it to the door. There was a gold handle and you grabbed it, twisting it left and right. When that didn’t work, you shook it viciously until your hands were red and they stung with pain.

A sob escaped your lips. You leaned forward until your forehead rested against the cool wood. You banged both fists against it, unable to register the pain. It hardly even moved the door; it was rock solid and felt thick. Almost like it was part of the wall.

You needed to figure out where you were. You pushed away from the door and wobbled over to the window, wrenching back the curtains. Sunlight streamed in and you blinked, unable to see anything but white light.

When your eyes adjusted, your stomach dropped to your feet. You could see for miles and miles, rivers and hills and woodland. Apart from that, nothing. No houses, no smoke in the distance, no animals. 

The middle of fucking no where. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

You whirled around, plastering yourself against the window. The man from before was there, this time holding a tray full of steaming food. Bacon, eggs, sausage. All your favourites.

Your stomach growled again and you pressed your hand to it.

“Who are you?” you asked.

“You need to eat.” he frowned. “Maybe I should feed you myself.”

That sounded utterly unappealing, but you didn’t want to take chances. “Have you drugged it?”

“Why would I do that?”

“I,” you licked your lips, finding them dry and cracked, “I know you did something to me before. It was hard to wake up and I could taste something.”

“I _saved_ you.” he insisted. “I won’t argue with you, little girl. Eat before I force you.”

He seemed cold again. You felt like you had whiplash from the personality changes. The man handed you the plate, the heat of it pleasant on your cold fingers. 

You perched on the edge of the bed, where you could still see the man. He had dragged a chair in and set about getting comfortable in it. You eyed the door. It was open, cracked just slightly. 

You brought a piece of bacon up to your mouth, nibbling nervously. It tasted good and you scowled, watching the man beneath your lashes. He seemed content just to watch you, hands folded over his middle as he observed.

Statistics flashed across your mind. Chances of finding a kidnap victim alive after 24 hours were slim. Chances of finding them after they’ve been moved to a secondary location, even slimmer. This was definitely a secondary location, but there was no way of telling what time it was.

You cut your sausage and chewed, tasting nothing. You managed to finish it off and eat half an egg before your appetite vanished. You put your cutlery on the plate and swallowed.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

You batted your lashes. “I feel a bit sick.”

“Aw, doll.” his shadow appeared in the corner of your eye. “You should have said earlier. Like I said, drinking is no good for you.”

His words did not register. You waited until he was close enough to reach the plate before making your move.

You slid your hands under the plate, flipping it up and straight into his face. Your heart pounded wildly and you darted for the door, finger tips grazing the opening for one delicious second. Then there was a hand on your wrist and you were _flying_ back across the room. Your body tensed for impact but instead got the softness of the mattress.

You gasped, sobbing hard in between breaths. Fear foiled around your gut like a snake and you thought you might actually throw up. 

The man was wiping your breakfast from his face. He didn’t move from his spot by the door. You prayed that he would just leave.

“That was very stupid,” he spoke slowly, licking egg yolk from his bottom lip, “but understandable. That was your one pass. Try anything like that again, and there will be a punishment, little girl.”

You cast your eyes downward, unable to stomach looking at him. If he hit you he would surely break your bones. His size was overwhelming, and apparently his speed wasn’t half bad either. How could you win?

“I’ll bring you some stuff down to clean up.” he scowled at you, or more specifically, the dress you were wearing. “And some clothes. That dress is far too revealing.”

You listened out for the locks as he left, unsurprised to hear them all fall into place. Should you have waited longer? Gained his trust?

No, that was foolish. Before you made plans, you needed to find out what his intentions were. 

You gazed glumly at the food across the floor. The more time that passed, the more hopeless you felt.


	2. Chapter Two

When the man came back in, he handed you a bowl of water, a cloth and a dustpan and brush. It humiliated you, being on your knees before him and cleaning up the mess that you made. You did it, though. You didn’t have to be a genius to know that you’d pushed enough buttons.

Eventually, all the food was up off the floor. You dumped the cloth back into the bowl and sat back on your heels. The man was casually leaning against the wall, watching you. 

Another pressing need caught your attention and you shifted uncomfortably.

“I...could I please go to the bathroom?” 

The man blinked, shaking himself out of a stupor. “Of course, doll. I’ve got some clothes for you, too. You can shower.”

You got to your feet. Then man took the cleaning supplies from your arms and jerked his head towards the door. 

“Do not try anything. Remember, you’ve had your final warning.”

You nodded glumly and followed the man from the room. There was a long corridor with multiple doors and a set of stairs at the end. The man stopped at one door and opened it, allowing you to step inside.

It was a bathroom. The walls were all marble and the floor was tiled. It lacked anything personal, same as the bedroom. You spotted some clothes on the counter top, a long t-shirt and some boxers. They looked like his.

“There’s body wash in that cupboard. Should be an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste too. You can pick out some things if you’re good.”

You didn’t reply. You tugged nervously on your dress, feeling the shortness of it. At least this man hadn’t changed you in your sleep. Small things, right? 

The man seemed thoughtful for a moment, watching you with guarded eyes. “I’m Bucky.”

“Bucky?”

His eyes shot to yours when you spoke his name. “Do you...no, never mind. Get in the shower and don’t be stupid.”

When he left, you heard the same series of locks being put in place. There wasn’t even a handle on this side of the door. You sighed, defeated. 

Bucky. It was a nickname, or, it sounded like one. It was familiar, too. Like something you might have read before. 

You sat on the toilet and went about your business. Your heart jumped at the thought of him walking in on you so you were quick. 

You opened a cupboard, spotting the toothbrush and toothpaste just like he had said. You opened the package and set about brushing your teeth, timing yourself the best you could. Once you had finished, you stood still for a moment, listening for any approaching footsteps. 

They never came. You hastily peeled your dress off, cringing at the way it was clinging to your sweat-slicked skin. You stepped into the shower, turning it on and stepping back from the cold spray. You waited until it warmed up before stepping under. 

You kept your eyes fixated on the door. The shower curtain was see-through but only just. Everything on the other side was a blur. You grabbed the body wash, pouring it into your hand and hastily scrubbing it over your body. Normally you had a loofa, but there wasn’t much you could do. 

Bucky. Where had you heard that name before? The longer it sat in your mind, the more familiar it became. You _had_ heard that name before. 

You ran your hands down your legs, bubbles appearing in their wake. You cleaned between your toes and thought harder. The golden image of one Steve Rogers kept popping up and you couldn’t shake him. 

He had been in the news a lot lately. Refusing to sign the Accords (you wouldn’t have signed them either), running away, fighting Tony Stark. Captain America was all about freedom, alright. All for his best friend, too. James Barnes.

_Also known as Bucky Barnes._

You froze, staring vacantly at the bubbles in your palms. No, it couldn’t be. Captain America’s best friend had _not_ kidnapped you. 

Then again, from what you had heard in the news, he was less Bucky Barnes and more Winter Soldier. A Russian assassin, made purely for destruction. 

Oh, God. _Oh, God._

“Are you almost finished?”

You screamed, clutching your hands to your bare chest. Bucky had returned. He was stood on the other side of the shower curtain, his gaze clearly averted. You stared numbly at him, eyes moving from him to the towel and back. 

“What is your last name?” you asked.

Your voice was barely audible over the sound of the shower, but the sudden tension in his frame told you that he had heard you.

“If you’re asking then you already know.”

You closed your eyes. The shower spray was beginning to get cold, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move from it. How was this happening to you?

“C’mon, doll,” he cooed, grabbing the towel. “You’ll get sick if you stand in the cold for too long.”

He stepped closer and that shook you from your stupor. You reached around the curtain and snatched the towel to your chest. It got damp from the shower and you hurried to turn it off. You never moved your eyes from Bucky. Shakily, you wrapped the towel around your body. It only reached mid-thigh and you resisted the urge to tug on it. 

Bucky made no move to leave the room. 

Your teeth chattered. “Could I please have the clothes.”

“You can come out here and get them. You might slip in there.”

Seconds ticked by and they felt like hours. This man was _not_ moving. Finally, you peeled back the curtain and stepped out. Your body ached from shaking. 

You moved the towel higher up your arms and prayed for the water to evaporate from your body. How were you supposed to dry and dress yourself in front of him? You stood in front of the clothes, rubbing the material of the shirt in between your thumb and forefinger. A masculine smell wafted from them and your nostrils flared. These had not been washed recently. 

You almost cried out when he came up behind you. Heat radiated off of his body and his arms came up either side of you, effectively caging you in. You looked up at the steam covered mirror, barely able to make out your form. 

One of his hands came forward and he wiped until you were both visible. He looked at you in the reflection, eyes trailing after water drops that slid down your skin.

His eyes met yours. “Aren’t you going to get dressed.”

You didn’t need to know this man to know that arguing would get your no where. You grabbed at the shirt with one hand, shaking it out. Fastening the towel beneath your arm pits, you raced to tug the shirt over your head before the towel sagged.

It was part way over your head when Bucky sharply tugged the towel and sent it to the floor.

You sucked in a breath and yanked the shirt down so hard that it hurt your ears. You stared at Bucky in the reflection. You looked like a rabbit cornered by a wolf. A wolf who was quite clearly toying with you.

Bucky’s chest was heaving and his pupils had dilated. “I-I just wanted to see.”

He sounded like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. He made it sound as if he wasn’t in control of his actions and that terrified you beyond words. 

You ignored him and grabbed for the boxers. Your back was flush against Bucky’s chest, you hardly had room to move. The boxers were halfway up your thighs when Bucky’s hand lifted the shirt up.

“Stop!” you cried out. You turned around, smashing your hips into the counter top. “Please, stop!”

Bucky regarded you with a confused look. “I just wanted to see.” he repeated.

“You can’t do that to other people.” your voice was thick with tears. “And you can’t just snatch them off of the street either! I know you did something to Annie!”

Bucky’s face was stony and you regretted your words instantly. 

“Do not speak to me like that, little girl.” something harsher, sterner was peeking through. “Else I’ll have you over my knee.”

Your mouth opened and closed. You were bewildered by his words. Did he see you as a child, needing to be punished, or a woman? You couldn’t tell. You could not work out a single thing about this man. 

Before you could say anything else, he had you by the wrist and was dragging you from the bathroom. You stumbled clumsily after him, too shocked to put up a fight. Silver glinted in your field of vision and your jaw dropped at the array of locks on all the doors. At least ten on most and maybe fifteen on the bedroom door. 

“I’ll bring you lunch later.” 

He thrust you into the room and promptly shut the door in your face. You didn’t stick around to listen to the locks. You ran to the bed and threw yourself down, crushing your face into the pillow and sobbing hard. If it had only been a few hours and he was already touching you like that, then what would he do in a day or two? 

He could bring you food but you wouldn’t eat it. He would have to force it down your throat. You would make this as awkward and uncomfortable for him as possible. It would not be easy for either of you. 

***

After you had finished crying, you discovered a book on the shelf. It hadn’t been there when you had woken up. Bucky must have put it there whilst you were in the shower.

You picked it up and dropped it instantly. It was a book that you often read at home and you were sure it was the exact same copy. You picked it up again, flicking to the middle and sure enough, there it was. Your name in block capitals. 

Bucky had been in your house. There was no denying it. You thought back to what he had said to you earlier, about not wanting it to be this way. It sounded...it sounded as if he had had a plan and been forced to change it. 

It sounded as if he had been thinking about taking you for a long time.

Strangely, that made you feel better. That meant that going out with Annie hadn’t been the mistake. It might have made his job easier, but it would have happened even if you had declined. 

Was Annie worried about you? Did she know what had happened? Had anyone seen anything suspicious?

You had so many questions and you itched for answers. You would need to ask them, sooner or later. Whether Bucky would give a straight answer was an entirely different matter. Earlier, he had said this was your home. That was an obvious lie.

What if he didn’t believe it was a lie? You weren’t sure on the details but you knew he had been subject to years of torture and brain washing. What if he honestly believed that he had saved you and bought you home? That would make it a lot more difficult to get answers.

Still, you wouldn’t eat when he returned. Who knows what he might put in it. You could drink from the tap on the bathroom if you needed to.

You sat back on the bed with the book. Maybe he had more of your stuff lying around. This book could be a peace offering of some sort.

Your temper flared. You grasped the book between your hands and ripped it clean in half. Your breath escaped in a disbelieving puff and you stared at the two halves. Anger gripped you and you ripped and ripped and ripped until it was in pieces, scattered across the bed and the floor. 

You would not make this easy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you’re staying safe! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think😘

As promised, Bucky returned with lunch. You’d had time to cool down and had thought about kicking the shredded book underneath the bed but decided against it. You were still afraid of punishment, but you held your chin high and steeled yourself.

Bucky looked at the pages. “I thought you liked that book.”

You sniffed. “I didn’t want it.”

His lips twitched. “Brat.”

He didn’t seem mad, but you’d never been able to read people very well. He was carrying the same tray as before, but this time with two plates. Apparently he planned to eat with you. 

The plate was handed to you and you looked down with disdain. It was a chicken and mayo sandwich; your favourite. You didn’t want to think about how he knew that. He gave you a cup of water, too, but you were a little more reluctant to consume that. 

The sandwich was good and that made you scowl. Bucky reclined back in the chair and dug into his own, eyes never moving from you. You felt like screaming at him, asking what he wanted, but you didn’t want to push your luck too much. 

Bucky chewed carefully before speaking. “If you behave, you’ll be able to eat at the dining table. I’ll move you out of here and into our room, too.”

“Oh, goody.” you sneered, placing your sandwich back on the plate. 

Bucky arched a brow. “Careful, baby.”

Your nostrils flared and you prodded at the left over food. Truthfully, you were hungry enough to eat ten sandwiches. But potentially being drugged kind of put you off.

You left the water untouched, even though your mouth was beginning to get a little dry. You swallowed. Your mouth felt like paper.

“Aren’t you going to drink?”

“I don’t know what you put in it.”

Bucky laughed at that. “So long as you behave, you don’t have to worry about anything like that.”

His words made you cringe, but you still reached for the water. Hesitantly, you took a sip. You had no idea what drugged water tasted like, but this tasted pretty normal by your standards. Bucky was concentrating on his plate. You downed the glass, resisting the urge to smack your lips.

“You want another book or are you just gonna rip that up too?”

You stiffened, considering his words. Maybe it had been a little rash to tear the book up like that. After all, it _was_ yours. There were other ways you could protest.

“What other books do you have?” you finally said. You finished over the rest of your sandwich, licking crumbs from your fingers.

Bucky shrugged. “I just took everything from the house.”

Ah, there it was. You’d suspected as much but to hear it was something else entirely. The thought of him in your home turned your stomach and the sandwich threatened to make a reappearance. Had he been in there before or after he had taken you? 

“You were in my _home?_ ” you couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of your mouth.

Bucky sighed, as if he was dealing with a child. “This is your home. Now, do you want some books or not?”

You didn’t answer, instead playing with the crumbs on your plate. His gaze was heavy, burning into your skull. For a man who had avoided SHIELD and multiple other agencies, he sure had a way of making himself known.

“Fine.”

“No,” Bucky tutted and shook his head, “ask nicely, baby.”

“What?” your jaw dropped. “Why? They’re my thing-“

“Because _I’m_ in charge here.” Bucky tensed, facial muscles twitching. “You want something, you gotta ask real nice or you don’t get.”

You glanced around the room. Boredom was one of your worst enemies. Besides, it was just a book. All you were asking for was a book. 

“Then,” you spoke slowly, “may I have one of _my_ books?”

“One word is missing.”

You sighed and pressed your fingers to your temples. “Please may I have one of my bloody books?”

His lips quirked. “Fuckin’ brat. Don’t swear at me again. But yes, you may. I’ll bring you one in a minute.”

“Thank you.” you seethed, clenching your teeth so hard that they ached.

Who the hell did he think he was? He was doing a real good job of making you feel pathetic and you detested it. Bucky was like every high school bully you had ever read about. That was your only advantage; that you had read about them. You knew some tactics, the kind of psychological tricks they used. 

Bucky was making it seem like he was kind and _you_ were the one with a problem.

You were an empathetic kind of person, and sympathy for him lurked at the edges of your mind. As far as you knew, he hadn’t always been like this. He couldn’t have been if Golden Boy was so set on finding him. There was those files the Widow had released, too. If those things had been done to Bucky, there was no way he wouldn’t have been fucked up.

Bucky stood up, shaking you from your thoughts. He was looking at you, hard. As if he knew what you were thinking. He left the room with the tray and plate, locking the door behind him. Boredom set in almost instantly, and you fell back and stared absently at the ceiling. You had always had a good imagination. That would have to do for a while.

You sat there for all of five minutes before Bucky came back. He had a book and also a laptop. He handed you the book and sat back down in the chair, opened the laptop and began typing. 

You opened the book but the words swam before your eyes. If he had a laptop, then surely there was WiFi? And WiFi was almost a direct link to getting rescued. This guy might be Captain America’s BFF but he was still a wanted man. Cap definitely had contact with him. If it came down to it, would he chose a citizen over his best friend?

You weren’t sure you knew the answer. 

You settled against the pillows and tried to concentrate. You kept glancing at Bucky, who had his eyes locked onto the laptop and was typing furiously. He seemed to notice you staring at him and he looked up, grinning.

His eyes darkened. “Steve says hi.”

Your jaw dropped. “Captain America? He knows you’ve kidnapped me?”

“Of course not,” Bucky tolled his eyes, “because that’s not what I did. I _rescued_ you. There is a huge difference. You should be a little more grateful.” 

You lifted your chin. “A lot of people are looking for you, important and powerful people. They’ll find me when they find you, and they will.”

Bucky snorted. “Sure. If it makes you feel better.” 

Your bottom lip quivered. “Are you going to kill me?”

“What? No.”

“Then why am I here?”

Bucky seemed to be thinking about something. He typed some more on his laptop before turning it off and shutting the lid. He rested his hands on it and for the first time, you saw the metal glint of his hand. 

_How many people had that arm killed?_

“It doesn’t matter why. All that matters is that you are, and you need to get used to it.”

It wasn’t a real answer, but you knew you weren’t gonna get anything else out of him. He’d shut like a clam, it was evident in his body and on his face. The urge to jam in a knife and pry him open was strong, but you forced it away. You felt like a child in detention or something. There was an obvious difference in power.

Bucky was right. He was in control. But you knew that for as long as you were here, you would spend every possible moment trying to pry that control out of his hands.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con fingering, groping, drugging. DO NOT read if these things up set you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spend too much time on AC for my village to be looking the way it does smh. Anyway I hope you enjoy, leave a comment to let me know what you think! x

The book was useless and you wished you hadn’t asked for it. You couldn’t take your eyes off of Bucky, even though he knew you were watching. You were scared that he would creep up on you or something. It was like turning your back on a lion.

It had started to rain at some point. Your eyes slid to the window and you found you couldn’t take move them. It was a beautiful place, even with the rain. The book flopped to the mattress and you left it.

Bucky sighed but you ignored him. He’d been sitting there for almost 3 hours, sometimes typing and sometimes watching you. You felt like a child being watched over by a parent. 

You wanted to ask where you were, but you couldn’t see that going down well. You squinted, looking for any sign of others out on the hills. You weren’t surprised when none came.

“You want anything in particular for your dinner?”

You glanced over your shoulder. “No.”

Bucky sighed again. What else did he expect? Co operation was the last thing on your mind. He hadn’t even told you why you were here. Surely he couldn’t hold you forever.

“Thirsty?”

You looked at him again, debating whether to answer. Your throat was definitely dry. You cringed at the thought of asking him for anything, though, so you kept your lips firmly sealed. 

“I won’t tolerate this kind of behaviour for much longer.” Bucky’s face hardened and he tossed the laptop onto the bed. You flinched. “You’ve got a pass for now, but after today, we’ll be doing things _my_ way.”

Your stomach turned at the prospect. He clearly expected something from you, only you didn’t know what. ‘Good behaviour’, whatever that was, but you doubted he’d treat you well just because you used your manners. 

Bucky left the room, slamming the door behind himself. Your eyes flickered to the laptop. There was a flashing button, signalling that it was still on. Your fingers itched to open it. He’d said he was talking to Captain America, right? Maybe that was a way out.

Before you could further consider it, Bucky strode back into the room. He had a glass of water, which he handed to you. He stared at the laptop and then back at you.

“Good girl.”

You blinked. He’d...done that on purpose? 

He wasn’t the thoughtless type, apparently. You got the feeling that he had a reason for everything he did and that didn’t sit well with you. You stared down into your water, looking glumly at your reflection.

Bucky leaned forward and grabbed the book up off the bed. It grazed your leg and you shivered. His eyes flickered over the cover and he hummed.

“Want me to read it to you?”

You felt a blush rising on your cheeks. “What? No.”

“I don’t want you to do nothing.” he frowned. “You’re just being spiteful.”

You didn’t reply, instead gulping mouthfuls from the water. It was refreshing and you drank it all in seconds. Bucky was still waiting for an answer, looking at you expectantly.

“I’ll read it myself.”

Bucky tutted, looking amused. “Sure.” he tossed the book back on the bed and you picked it up.

This time you made a valiant effort to pay attention to the words on the page. It lasted for a while. You didn’t want Bucky actually reading to you; you seriously doubted you could handle the embarrassment. He didn’t bother with the laptop, instead opting to openly stare at you. Bringing the book closer to your face, you tried to get lost in the pages. It didn’t work.

You stretched out your legs and rubbed them together. It was getting warm, even though you were wearing little clothes. The t-shirt was sticking to your stomach a little and you fidgeted, picking it off.

You lowered the book to peer at Bucky. He looked fine, arching a brow when he saw you looking.

“It’s a bit hot.” you mumbled.

He tilted his head. “The heating isn’t on.”

A hot flush, then. You got those even when you weren’t on your period. You stayed still, hoping it would fade. A minute passed, then two, three, and sweat was beginning to bead on your forehead. You pointed your toes, enjoying the feel of your muscles stretching out. When you moved, your nipples grazed against the t-shirt and you flinched. Bucky hadn’t given you a bra, and you rarely went braless. You hated feeling your sensitive skin against clothing. 

Bucky tapped your leg and you jolted away. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” you snapped. “Why?”

Bucky shrugged and leaned back. “You look a little flushed, is all.”

He began bouncing his legs, checking his watch. It was oddly distracting and you watched his foot bounce. You squeezed your thighs together and paled. Your core was throbbing, and you swore you felt something trickle out. You clamped your legs shut, mortified. What the hell was going on? 

You opened the book again, if only to hide your face. You were breathing hard, the warm air rebounding into your face. It was unpleasant but looking at Bucky was worse so you put up with it. You sat as still as possible, feeling every heartbeat, every intake of breath.

You stayed like that for a while, expecting it (whatever ‘it’ was) to fade. Only it didn’t, and you felt panic rising. Never had you felt like this before. 

A heavy hand landed on your leg and you yelped. The book was thrown across the bed and you stared at Bucky. Your chest was heaving, though you weren’t sure whether that was because of fear or arousal. Maybe some twisted combination of both.

You tried to pull away but Bucky’s grip tightened. It was almost painful. He leaned forward until he had one knee on the bed. Having him hovering over you like that made you want to run. Your heart fluttered in your chest and you pressed your hand over your heart, trying to get rid of the feeling.

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” Bucky enunciated, “and you will not lie. How are you feeling?” 

Finally, it dawned. You looked over at the empty cup of the bedside table, empty and innocent looking. It had tasted like water. You should have known better.

“You put something in my drink.” your voice was hoarse, unable to convey the dawning horror. Your nipples rubbed against your shirt and you shivered.

“No, baby, this is all you,” he murmured, “I just gave you a little something to speed things up.”

“Don’t touch me,” you kicked at him and he caught your ankle and squeezed. “Do not fucking touch me.”

You squirmed viciously on the bed, panicking when you felt your strength begin to deplete. You didn’t know a lot about drugs but you guaranteed Bucky had given you more than one. Your eyelids were heavy even though you weren’t tired. Every second that went by felt like another pound was being added to your weight. It was like swimming in peanut butter. 

You couldn’t fight Bucky off when his hands went to your breasts. He cupped them over your t-shirt, eyes fixated on the heavy flesh. One hand dove down to lift your t-shirt and you tried to scream. All that came out was a shuddering gasp as another bout of arousal flooded between your legs. 

Bucky’s hands went back to your bare breasts and he cupped them together. He thumbed your nipples into stiff peaks and you moaned. When he bent down to take one into his hot mouth, you arched off of the bed. One hand slid around your back, holding you to his mouth as he sucked and nipped and licked. Every flick of his tongue went directly to your clit.

He wore jeans but you could feel his cock through them, hard and heavy. He made no effort to get himself off, seemingly occupied with your breasts. A minute passed before he switched, laving your neglected breast with the same attention until the urge to push his head away was too much.

Your shorts were torn away from your body. Your hips stung from where the elastic had stretched your skin and you shook when Bucky’s fingers drifted over them. 

“You want this.” he insisted. His eyes were dark and piercing. “Tell me how good it is.”

You tilted your head back and closed your eyes. Bucky grabbed your chin between his fingers and made you look at him. Tears threatened to blur your vision.

“Say it.”

“I-It’s good.” your voice broke on a sob at the ghosted touched over your clit. Arousal dripped from your pussy like water from a leaky tap. “So good.”

You were rewarded with clever fingers on your clit, rubbing hard enough to have you seeing stars. He didn’t plunge his fingers into you, instead focusing all attention on your swollen clit until you were convulsing on the bed. You felt your orgasm building and you were all to ready to ride the wave, your thighs quivering around Bucky’s shoulders. He stared at your pussy the way a man looked at his first love.

He continued circling your clit with his fingers even after you came, sending you right into another orgasm in seconds. Tears fell from your eyes but not from fear. Men could be unreliable in the bedroom but Bucky was something else.

You knew that it was all heightened from the drugs. That didn’t make it feel any less good, though. You reached trembling hands down to push Bucky away, cover your poor pussy before he made you come again. He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and licked his fingers clean whilst holding eye contact.

“See?” he cooked, sliding his hands up your body. “It’s not so bad, baby. Behave and you can cum like that every day for the rest of your life.”

Any other circumstances and you might have been tempted. You wondered just how long he intended to keep you.


End file.
